els_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wulf(Hervald)
"I'll find whoever took my father's life and make them pay!" A Danish viking heir to the throne of the kingdom Skal. Wulf's father passed away when he was 12, he was poisoned by an unknown assassin. Since Wulf's Grandfather was too old and gone to rule, since Wulf was too young to takeover, his Uncle took over as king. His only goal is to find the assassin who murder his father. His father's name is Avshalom Backstory. Wulf is a danish viking, his real name is Hervald, it means Powerful Warrior. Wulf is a Careless, Blunt, and Mischievous boy. He can however be extremely kind-hearted, aspiring, and courageous. Wulf would get in all kinds of trouble, which is pretty bad for a King's son, it really put a mark on the King's reputation, his father can be really strict on him. However despite that, Wulf loves his father, his father has done many cool things with Wulf. Wulf's Father has shown him how to fight, how to forage for food, and even how to cook awesomely. When Wulf was 4, his mother gave birth to his brother, Arnbjǫrn. When his brother got old enough, he was able to fight with his brother(using wood weapons of course). Arnbjorn unlike his brother Wulf choose to dual-wield two swords. Arnbjorn's attacks were precise like a bird and strong like a bear. Wulf's type of attacking was fercious yet defensive... like a leader of a wolf pack defending his pack. When Wulf's father died, Wulf stopped talking for a long time, he stopped doing his usual "Mischievous Things". He barely ate for weeks(him barely eating means he only ate one platter of food...alot of the vikings eat alot.) Wulf became extremely rude and defiant, unmotivated. A month after his father's death, his uncle took over as king. At first his Uncle gave him some patience and grace, considering how hard it must be that his father died, but after a couple months he decided it was enough. He went to Wulf and went to tell him to knock it off, but he got interrupted by an angry child. Wulf tried to attack his Uncle but his Uncle was too strong for him. Wulf's Uncle finally sent Wulf back into reality. Wulf started getting back on his training and doing work around the house again. When his birthday finally hit, he finally was able join a crew with vikings(that probably had some other children at least.) He left for two whole years from his hometown. Personality Wulf is careless, blunt, and mischievous, yet.. he can also be very kind-hearted, aspiring and courageous. Weapon/Specialty Wulf uses a Dane Axe and a Viking styled shield. Styrke: Increases Physical damage from 50% to 350% (Maxes out at level 35. The passive is gained at level 20.) Shield Mastery: Increases Defense by 25% - 175% (Maxes out at Level 25. The Passive is gained at level 1. Increases every 5 levels.) Skills Level - 1 Sharp Cut - Does 100% Physical Damage(at max level|2429% → 3193.5%) Skive - Does 100% Physical Damage and 15% Bleeding Damage over time for 14 seconds.(At Max Level| 2429% > 3189.2%) Shield Mastery: Increases Defense by 25% up to 175%(Maxes out at Level 25. Increases every 5 levels. 1,5,10,15,20,25) Level - 5 Hvirvelvind - Does 150% Physical Damage to multiple mobs(At Max Level| 950% - 1050%) Level - 10 Udførelse - If the Mob is at 35% HP, Execute the mob killing them.(Mob must stay within a 5 level range for 100% chance. 10 level range for a 35% chance and 11+ for a 5% chance.) Level - 15 Økse kaste - Throw your weapon for 300% Physical Damage and 35% bleeding damage for 10 seconds.(Max Level 2453% - 2935%) Level - 20 Tusindskæringer - Cut your opponent a thousand times rapidly, doing 500% physical damage, and 95% Bleeding Damage for 8 seconds Styrke - Increases Physical Damage by 50% up to 350%(Maxes out at level 40. Increases every 5 levels. 20,25,30,35,40) Paths Imperial Paths (Beserker > Hærge > Grand King) For Two Years, Wulf trained hard and long. He learned many new things on his adventures. Wulf became stronger over the course of two years of training. Sometimes it got really tough and he wanted to quit, but he never gave up. When he was finished he felt much stronger. He returned to his Hometown after two years. Two years later, his mother came down with a deadly sickness. There was only one cure(of course) so he went back into the seas on search of this cure. His brother finally was old enough to sail the seas so he left with him. He searched hard but of course this was an extremely rare cure so it took a very long time. Though on his long "journey" he had found the person who killed his father, and took vengeance upon him. He took him and locked him in complete jail. The man knew a place where there was a ton of the cure but of course The man wouldn't speak no matter how much torture. His mother passed away sadly. Filled by Anger, Wulf unleashed new abilities and power. He took down the man who poisoned his father, however...he was too strong and escaped. Two years after the death of his mother, He took over as King, but before he could do that, he had to go through strange yet extreme and tough tests. His Uncle stayed as king for a whole another king. Wulf returned a year later with unbelievable strength and power. He'd had become the strongest of Skal. Rebellion Path (Magi Kriger > Mork Ridder > Brutal Beskyette) Within six months of the two year journey Wulf had, he fought an enemy who used powerful magic arts. He took down most of everyone he traveled with and had met along the way. Wulf was hit by a Pyroblast from the enemy, originally he had been knocked out and almost killed from it, but instead this time he tried to reflect. When he tried to an blue aura surrounded his shield, and cutted through the Pyroblast. He than had an odd regain of energy and power, he used it and defeated this unknown enemy...or whatever you want to call him. He trained these new powers and perfected them to become stronger. He returns home after a total two years. Two years later his mother comes down with a deadly sickness, so he traveled out once more to find the cure, however along his journey, he finds this dark crystal, and instead of doing the smart thing, he touches the dark crystal, darkness consumes his body. He turns into a shadowy figure. Meanwhile in his mindset, he awakens to a complete white abyss. He sees the shadowy figure inside him, the shadowy figure asks "Would you like to see what's going on outside". He replies a confused yes, the shadowy figure opens up a little portal, that shows him whats going on. There stands a shadowy figure but in the shape of himself, blasting out dark waves all over the place hitting his friends. He asked why is this happening, how can he stop it. The figure explained to him that the dark crystal he touched was dark el, and it was consuming him. The only way to stop it was to try and control it, the dark el would judge him. If it thought he was of worth it'd would not consume him. So he accepted to be judged. The Figure sent him back into reality. There almost his full body was consumed, he tried to resist the consumption from the dark el. "N-No I-I won't let some stupid crystal consume me!" He repelled all of the darkness off him. However he felt stronger, like almost as if...he was reborn with new power. He walked up to his fellow mates, and tried something. The next few seconds everyone woke up with no scratches or wounds. He returned home and cured his mother. -----3rd Job--- Please wait